1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a prosthetic device, and more particularly to a knee joint prosthesis.
2. Description of the Related Art
To meet the safety requirements, a conventional knee joint prosthesis is designed to have a strong support when it is flexed. However, such a design increases the difficulty level of changing the knee joint prosthesis between an elevated position and a flexed position. Hence, it is desirable that a knee joint prosthesis has the advantages of enhanced safety and low difficulty level of changing between the elevated position and the flexed position.